Against the Odds
by heart2handgun
Summary: Savannah is on the road with her father, and meets Randy Orton. Thing is, her dad hates Randy's guts, and Michelle McCool tries anything to tear Randy and Savannah apart, so she can be with Randy. She goes as far as trying to actually kill Savannah..
1. The Call

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Against The Odds

Author: Lysi a.k.a. Psychotic Chic

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, Drama

Pairings: None Yet

Summary: Savannah is on the road with Randy Orton and her father. Thing is, her dad hates Randy's guts, and Michelle McCool tries anything to tear Randy and Savannah apart, so she can be with Randy. She goes as far as trying to actually kill Savannah.

Disclaimer: I own Savannah and Kyle..

A/N: This is a first person story.. One of my first posted on here. One of about 12 I've written..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly open my eyes to the sound of my cell phone ringing, the special ring tone that can only be my dad. I yawn and reach over onto the night stand and grab my cell phone. I roll onto my side as I put the phone to my ear. "Dad, you do know it's 6:45, right?"

"Then you should learn to get up early, rather than 1 in the afternoon. But, anyways, I have an offer for you."

I rub my eyes and yawn as I continue to listen to him. "Continue..."

"I figured since it was the summer and all, that maybe you wanna come on the road with me again, before classes start up again."

"Dad, I'm not so sure if I can. I might have to help mom with the twins over the summer."

"Got it covered, Vannah." I lay down on my back as I listen to what else Dad has to say. I look over at the picture of my mom, step-dad, Hampton, my 8 year-old half-brother, Cody, and my 2 year-old twin half-sisters, Jennifer and Melissa. "I talked to your mom and she said it was fine that you come on the road with me. She has it all covered at home, so it's no big deal. I got you a couple months off from work too."

"Dad, you weren't so sure that I would go with you, so why did you get me out of work for 2 ½ months?"

"Dave's gunna be on the road with us."

"I'm there. When do I leave?"

"6:15 tonight. You have a flight out of Logan to Chicago, and I'll pick you up at the airport around 9. Call me when you're getting your bags, or when you get off the plane."

"Ok.." I stare up at the ceiling, trying to figure how I'm going to pack everything I need to bring, and on top of that how I'm getting to the airport. "How long do I have to pack for?"

"About a month.. We're gunna be in Worcester at the beginning of July."

"One more thing. Please tell me our rooms aren't right next to each other again."

"Nope, they aren't." I let out a sigh of relief as he continues. "Actually, for the first show, I don't think they're even on the same floor. And I figured you were old enough to stay alone this year."

"Ok.. Well thanks Dad. I'll see you later, cuz I'm going back to sleep, since I did only get back about 3 hours.. Maybe even 2 and a half."

"Don't sleep in too late. I know how it takes you hours to pack, so try to be up by 10."

"I have a deal for you. Make it 12 and you're on. Night, dad." I close my cell phone and place it back on the end table as I roll onto my side and close my eyes, trying to go to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:36 pm. So I didn't really lie to Dad about what time I would be getting up. I slowly sit up and bed and rub my eyes a little before getting out of bed altogether. I pull down my shorts a little bit as I walk into my closet and reach for my 2 suitcases on top of one of the closets. I pull one of them down, as the other one falls down right after it. I let the 2nd suitcase sit on the floor as I put the 1st one on the table in the middle of my walk-in closet, and unzip it. I walk over to my band t-shirt part of my closet, the biggest t-shirt section in the whole closet. I reach in grabs about 5 or 6 Pink Floyd t-shirts, a few Led Zeppelin, a couple The Doors, a Blondie one, a couple Evanescence, Blink 182 and Good Charlotte ones as well. I grab my Pink Floyd sweatshirt , just in case I need it. I fold them all and put them into my suitcase.

I walk over to my jeans sections, and grab a few destroyed pairs, a few loose fitting ones, and a couple tight Levi's. Next to it, I grab about 3 pairs of my ripped up jean capris, that used to be full length jeans, but ripped so much that I ripped from the knee down off. I toss them into the suitcase, along with the jeans I just took down. I grab a couple skirts and a couple pairs of shorts, and put them in the suitcase as well. I zip up that suitcase and put it on the floor next to the table and put the other ones up, and start filling that one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wipe away the fog on the mirror in the bathroom as I pull my hair back into two braids. I smile in the mirror as I start applying a little bit of make-up. After I'm done, I grab all of my toiletries and my huge make-up bag and put them into the 2nd suitcase, in the front pocket.

I walk back into my bedroom, and pack up my 2 cd cases, and my cd player and put them in my Nike carry-on duffle bag. I toss one of my purses, my little white one, in there as well, since I put about 3 other ones in my suitcase, just to have choices. I take my cell phone and slip them into my sweat pants pocket and grab my charger and my journal from underneath my mattress and toss them into the carry on as well.

I look over at the clock and see that it's 1:46, so I close up my duffle bag and 2nd suitcase, as I toss my duffle bag over my shoulder, and pull the other two suitcases to the front of my apartment, and put them by the front door in the kitchen. I walk into the living room part of my kitchen and sit on the couch as I reach over and grab my house phone, and dial my best friend Kyle's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ky Ky. Listen, I need a favor from you.."

"Yea, what is it?"

"Can you give me a ride to the airport, in like an hour and a half? I'm going on the road with Dad, and he decided to tell me this morning at 6:45."

"Sure. I'll be over in about 45 minutes, and then we can go get food before you have to leave, and then we can head to the airport. I haven't eaten yet, since I just got up, and I'm guessing you did to. I'll call you on my way down to your apartment. "

I hang up the house phone and put it on the charger on the end table, as I pick up the remote and start searching through the channels. After about 5 minutes of checking the channels I usually watch, I sigh and stay on VH-1 to see what's on. When the show comes back from commercial break, I roll my eyes at the show that's on, Celebrity Break Ups 2005. I shut the TV off and lay back on the couch, while waiting for Kyle to come pick me up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I carry my tray over to our group's normal seats in Burger King, the table in the corner, before the set of tables by the front windows. "Are you excited, Vannah?"

"Yes and no. I like it here, and this is our real last summer out here. We graduate after this coming school year. And I'm not too keen on switching cities every week." I take a couple of my french fries and dip them in ketchup, before eating them, and continuing. "It always sounded like a cool thing, but when you live it, it isn't really. But I do wanna see my Dad. The last time I saw him was around Christmas, and that was a week after Christmas, after he spent time with Sara and Joshua. Dave's gunna be on the road again this year, so it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Well, I'm gunna miss my #1 party girl. I guess this summer, I'm alone going out and trying to find a ho t boy toy for the summer. But, no hooking up with any guys unless you have one for me."

"I'll try not to, but you know me. Smackdown's in Worcester in the beginning of July, so we hang out for the traditional Fourth, and then I go to Smackdown that Tuesday, and bring you backstage with me. How does that sound?"

"Good.. But we gotta finish so we can get you to the airport."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dad!" I pull my two suitcases behind me over to Dad's rental car. I let go of them right by the car as Dad pulls me into a tight hug. "Hey Savannah, how was your flight?"

"Tiring, but I have enough in me to go hang out with my old man." I smile up at Dad, while waiting to hear what the itinerary for tonight entails

"Not gunna happen tonight, kiddo." I look out at him with a slight pout on my face. "I have an early day tomorrow, a meet and greet at 10, and then I have to get ready for the taping."

"Fine, be like that, Dad."

"Fine, I will." I smile up at him and shake my head a little bit as he grabs one of my suitcases and takes his keys out of his pocket. He pops the trunk open and lifts my bag up and put it into the trunk, along with my other one that I brought over. I toss in my duffle bag as I start walking over to the passenger side door. "Pack enough, Van?"

"Hmm... nope." I smirk over at him as I open my door and sit in my seat as Dad does the same on his side, and starts the car up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: what do you guys think. I'm gunna continue it cuz as of right now I have 11 chapters written.. It will get better I promise. 3 Lysi .


	2. Chance Encounter

* * *

Title: Against The Odds

Author: Lysi a.k.a. Psychotic Chic

Rating: T

Category: Romance, Drama

Pairings: None Yet

Summary: Savannah is on the road with Randy Orton and her father. Thing is, her dad hates Randy's guts, and Michelle McCool tries anything to tear Randy and Savannah apart, so she can be with Randy. She goes as far as trying to actually kill Savannah.

Disclaimer: I own Savanna, and we all know I wish I owned that hott piece of ass, Randy Orton.. Batista would work too.

A/N: Ooh.. Thank you for the reviews.. It may be 2 as of right now, but still.. Love 'em.

* * *

"Savannah, hurry up in there! I have 20 minutes to get to the show." I roll my eyes at Dad calling for me from inside my hotel room. I smile in the mirror as I tuck my bangs back behind my ears.

"Daddy, I'm coming." I smirk a little before fixing the tie in the back of my grey belly shirt, and then fix the belt on my loose pair of Levi's. I walk out of the bathroom, and see Dad leaning back against the closet door.

I watch him as he shakes his head and stands up tall, as I return his dissatisfied look with a smirk. "I could have sworn I told you before you went in there to get changed that I said no belly shirts."

I smile up at him before answering his question. "Well, we all know that if I go change, it'll be another 20, maybe 30 minutes, before we can leave. Ya know, I have to find another shirt, and then change, and fix my make-up to match that shirt."

"Grab a shirt and bring it with you. One of probably the same color so you don't have to 'change your make-up'. I roll my eyes and reach into one of my suitcases and pull out a black racer-back tank top, and then I grab my purse and cd player. I grab my duffle bag I filled with clothes for the club tonight as we start walking out of my hotel room, and just as I shut the door, Dad turns back to me on the way to the elevators.

Give me one of your keys, Van,"

I roll my eyes and look up at him, raising my eyebrow a little bit. "I have an idea. No."

"Savannah Rae, key."

"No. You have to learn to trust me. I'm 21 years old, not that little 15 year old that would come on the road with you." We reach the elevator as I lean against the wall, looking up at Dad. "You gotta stop worrying about me, it might not be good for your health, with you being, how old?"

"Funny, Savannah." I smile up at him as he hits the down button for the elevator. "I do trust you, but some other guys I just don't. You're my little, no, you're my only daughter. "

The doors open as I get in followed by Dad, as I lean into the corner of the elevator. "I'm gunna probably go out tonight with a few of the guys after the show. And this year, you cant tell me I can't drink, 'cuz I can."

"Fine, but I'm talking to Dave before you guys go, since I know when your on the road with me, you rarely go anywhere without him."

"What did I tell you about trust, dad?"

* * *

I wander down the hallway since Dad's talking to Teddy Long in his locker room about his match tonight against Muhammad Hassan. I look down for a second at my nails, and by accident bump into some.

I get a little bit scared as I look up and see Randy Orton standing there, staring down at me. "Randy, listen, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, it's not a problem." I smile up at him, but inside, I might as well say I'm jumping for joy. _He's hott, gorgeous, yummy-delicious? Did I just say that?_ "As I guess you know, I'm Randy Orton." I notice him putting his hand out for me to shake, as I think a small smile is making its way across my lips.

I shake his hand as I notice a slight smile/smirk cross his face. "Savannah Carmichael."

"Are you a new diva around here? We seem to be getting a new one every week." _Oh my God! Randy Orton thinks I'm good enough to be a new diva around here._

"Actually, no." I notice we've been shaking hands for about a minute now as I slowly take my hand back. "I'm on the road with my dad for the summer."

"Rando!" I see Randy look behind me, as I get a little bit curious and turn around a little bit to see who called him. I stop dead in my tracks as I see who it is. _Dave._

A huge smile makes its way across my face as I run down the hall towards Dave, jumping into his arms a little bit. _Okay, so I am like a 5 year old seeing her daddy after a week, or whatever, but its been about 4 maybe 5 months since I've seen Dave._ I jump back down as he wraps his arm over my shoulder as we walk back over to Randy. Good job, Vannah, leave one of the hottest men in the world to go see your best friend. I think it sounds a little better than it should.

"Are you on the road with your Dad again for the summer?"

I shrug and try to think up the most smart-ass comeback. "Nah, I figured I'd fly out to Chicago, and stay just for one night, one show." I watch Dave raise his eyebrow a little as he shakes it head. "I'm kidding.. Ya I'm here for the summer. Going on year number 7 or 8, maybe 9.. I don't remember."

"Wait, Dave, you know her?"

"Ya, she's Marks daughter. She comes almost every summer on the road with her dad."_ Ooh I think we hit a bad bump in the road with Randy. Now I remember, Randy and Dad don't exactly get along, to say the least. _

"Mark, as in 'Taker?"

I nod a little bit before looking down at my watch and notice I'm a few minutes late on the way back to Dad's locker room. "Listen, if you guys are going out tonight, I was just wondering if I could go out with you. It's either that or be stuck with Dad and Uncle Eddie for the night." I watch Dave nod, and then I turn to Randy who nods as well. "Okay, Dave, can you talk to Dad for me. He doesn't seem to trust me, especially now that I can drink, well drink legally. I've had enough of his lectures for one day."

"Sure, I'll head in after his match with Hassan is over."

"Thanks.. Call my cell when you guys, and whoever else is coming out tonight are ready." They nod as I turn and walk down the hall, back to Dad's locker room. _Oh God is that Randy Orton gorgeous in person, or what?_ I smile to myself as I reach Dad's room, and take a deep breath before walking in.

* * *

A/N: yup, 2 chapters in 2 days.. I'm gunna try getting ch. 3 of this and getting Face the Music, ch1 and 2, posted. Don't fgorget to r&r.

-- Lysi


	3. Partying and Passion

1

--------------------------------

Title: Against The Odds

Author: Lysi a.k.a. Psychotic Chic

Rating: T

Category: Romance, Drama

Pairings: None Yet

Summary: Savannah is on the road with Randy Orton and her father. Thing is, her dad hates Randy's guts, and Michelle McCool tries anything to tear Randy and Savannah apart, so she can be with Randy. She goes as far as trying to actually kill Savannah.

Disclaimer: I own Savannah.. Wish I owned Randy and Dave, but thats okay.. WWE owns just about everyone in this story ..

A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D Here chapta 3

------------------------------------------------------

I pull my hair back into a tight ponytail as I smile in the mirror, and then over at Torrie who's getting ready next to me. I fix my jean mini skirt as I pull down my baby blue lacy fly-away tank top that opens and is see-through from my boobs down. "Are you girls ready in there yet?"

"Just about, Dave. Chill." I roll my eyes as Torrie smiles over at me. I life my foot up onto the toilet seat and pull up my knee high black boots. I reach into my duffle bag and grab my Adidas perfume and spray on a little bit, before tossing it back into my bag. "You ready, Tor?" She nods as I toss my bag over my shoulder as I open the bathroom door, and walk out as Dave grabs my and pulls me out of the locker room, followed by Randy, Torrie, her husband, Billy Kidman, Rey Mysterio, Michelle McCool, and Joy Giovanni. I stop Dave, as I jump on his back. Dave runs down the hall, full-speed towards the parking lot.

We get out to the parking lot as Dave lets me down. I turn around and see everyone else coming. "Orton, hurry your pretty boy ass up!" Dave unlocks his and Randy's rental car, as I toss my duffle bag in the trunk, as does Dave. Randy and Michelle walk over to our car as Joy and Rey go over to Torrie and Billy's car.

Dave gets in the drivers' side and starts the car as we head off to the club. I turn the radio and search through the stations in search of a classic rock channel. I find one and stick to, and turn it up a little bit more as Dave reaches over to change the channel. I grab his hand and shake my head as I place his hand back onto his knee. "Don't mess with my music, David, especially when Pink Floyd is playing."

"Sorry, Van." I smile over at Dave as Randy places his hand on my shoulder. _Chill, it's just a really, really, really hott guy touching me. _

"Get used to it, Savannah.." I look back towards him, raising my eyebrow a little bit, "he'll be doing that a lot, especially on the trip to the next show."

"I think he knows enough to not change it again." I turn from Randy to Dave who smiles over at me. "And what makes you think I'm gunna be on the road with two hott, single guys on the way to Cleveland?" _Of course I'll ride with them on the way to Cleveland._

I stick my tongue out at Randy as I face front all the way. "Randy, why do you want her to ride with you. Why not me? You've never once asked my to ride with you guys." _Orton, you can tell the girl likes you, but you got yourself into this mess._

I roll my eyes as I look over at Dave, who has a smirk of his own across his face, as I continue to listen to the conversation going on in the back seat. "Well, you wouldn't wanna be stuck with Calloway and Guerrero, arguing over Spanish music and country music. And then listening to old stories, please. I've been there before, and it isn't too much fun. Plus, you don't wanna leave Joy alone, right?"

"I guess, but I do want to ride with you one time." I look over at Dave and do the motion to throw-up. He just laughs it off as I smile and rest my head on the window. I pull down the mirror and look at Randy in the backseat, just staring out the window.

------------------------

Dave parks the car out back of a huge club downtown, named 'Apollo' as he looks over at me, with a slight smile on his face. "You ready for cameras, Vannah?"

"I really have no choice, do I?"

"Nope." I smile back at Randy. "I'll carry you over my shoulder in there if I have to. It's one of those kind of nights where Dave and I go out and get plastered. It's a tradition."I laugh a little bit as we open our doors. I pull the hood of my sweatshirt down a little bit, to cover my face a little bit as I get out of the car. I slide my arm into Dave's as we walk into the club, trying to ignore the cameras.

Michelle waits back for Joy as Dave, Randy, and I right over to the bar. Dave catches one of the bartenders' attention, as I turn mine to Randy. "So, Randy. Michelle seems to have a thing for you."

"Ya, but she isn't my type at all. And she tries to hard to get my attention, or to get close to me." _Not his type, then what exactly is his type, and am I it?_

"Is it true that your types are all one night stands?" _'Cuz if so, you're looking at the wrong 'gal.. Even though, I bet you are pretty good- okay, stop thinking about Randy in bed._

A smile makes its way across his face as he shakes his head 'no'. "It's funny, everyone thinks so, but I'm actually looking for commitment." _Damn, this man keeps getting better and better._ "It's just women who come up to me, only do cuz I'm Randy Orton." _Strike 1. Egotistical is a no-no. _

"Understandable, I guess." _Not actually.. But it sounded good._

"Well what about guys that approach you? Do they 'cuz you're Mark Calloway's daughter?"

"Not usually, since I don't brag about it, I don't live off of his name, and I don't have his last name. I don't have my mom's either, cuz she changed it when she got remarried.." The bartender places six shot glasses of tequila in front of us as I smile over at Dave as a thank-you. We each pick up one, and do a cheers in the middle before we down them. We do the same for the next round, and the six rounds after that.

Dave goes off after a little redhead he's had his eye on since we got here, as Randy whispers in my ear. "Come dance with me, Van." I nod as Randy offers his hand, which I smile and take. He leads me out onto the dance floor as he stops when we're just about in the middle, as he lets go of my hand. He wraps one arm around my waist, as I reach up and wrap one of my arms around his neck and start dancing pretty close with him._ Damn Savannah.. Know the guy for a couple hours and you're already dancing like this with him. With John it took you about 3 weeks. _

I turn around and place his hands on the top of my skirt, by the front pockets as I start to grind with him. I can feel his hands move down my thighs a little bit, closer and closer to the middle of my legs. _Wow, a little soon, but for some reason, I'm going with it. _He turns me around with a huge smirk on his face as he places one arm around my waist, and then place his other hand on my face. I slowly look up at Randy and catch his crystal baby blue eyes. It's like everything's in slow motion as he smiles down at me, and nods a little bit, before leaning down with his face right in front of mine. Randy leans a lot closer and captures my lips in a heated lip lock in the center of the dance floor.

_Damnit Orton, you are on amazing kisser. What am I saying? I'm probably the thousandth person to say this, or at least the millionth to dream about this. _The feeling of Randy's lips on mine is such an amazing feeling, but when I slowly let him slip in his tongue into my mouth, it becomes completely irresistible. After letting him play around with my tongue ring for a few seconds, he slowly pulls away, but goes back in quickly for another quick kiss, before pulling away in a full search of air. I look up at him, with a completely drained look on my face, but with a smile there as well.

-----------

About 10 shots, 2 Coronas, and 3 bloody mary mixers later, I sit at the bar with Randy on my left and Michelle and Joy on my right, talking to two random guys they met earlier. I reach for my strawberry daiquiri on the bar and take a sip of it. I feel someone grab my sides as I turn around and see Dave and the redhead from earlier standing there. "Call Eddie.. I told your dad we wouldn't drive if we got drunk, so call him, instead of your dad."

I nod as the redhead pulls Dave back onto the dance floor as Randy reaches over and takes my hand. I turn back to him as he leans over, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I let go of his hand as I stand up on the bar and start dancing around. I smile and point down towards Randy with a smile on my face. I motion for him to join me as he shakes his head and offers me his hand, to help me down. I shake my head no as I walk over to the pole at the end of the bar and start pole-dancing.

Randy calls Dave over, as he tries as well, to talk me into getting off of the bar. "Savannah Rae- get down, you can see up your skirt." I roll my eyes and take one of Dave's hands and one of Randy's as I hop off of the bar. Randy wraps both arms around my waist as he leans down and kisses me softly.

------------------------

"Thanks Uncle Eddie.."

"No problem, Savannah. I'll help you back to your room."

"Nah. I'm gunna stay with them tonight, ya know so I have someone there to hold my hair out of my face when I'm throwing up my brains tomorrow morning, or afternoon..." I start yawning as I lean against the wall next to the door. "...or whenever I get up. But don't tell Dad, okay?"

"For my favorite 'niece' I won't. But keep your phone on, I think your Dad said something about calling you before he goes to his autograph signing. No sleeping with either of those two, either."

"Don't worry, Eddie.. I'm sleeping on the couch." I hear Dave call from inside the hotel room. _No you aren't. Whatever, let's just make Uncle Eddie think that._ I smile before hugging Eddie as I walk into Randy and Dave's room. I shut the door behind me as I look over at Randy, who's starting to undress and get ready for bed.

"Hey, Rans." I watch him look up from his suitcase, as I lean against the wall, yawning again. "Can I borrow a t-shirt from you?"

"Sure babe." he reaches into his bag as he pulls out a RKO.: Destiny t-shirt as he tosses it to me. I place it down on one of the beds and slowly slip off my shirt, and toss it over towards Randy. He tosses it into his suitcase as I slip on his t-shirt, and then slowly slip off my skirt.

I lay down on one of the beds, the one I think might be Randy's as I see Dave standing in between the beds, shaking his head at me. "Vannah, the other bed is Randy's." I smile and get up, before falling onto Randy's bed. Randy unzips my boots and takes them off for me, as he grabs my skirt and places the three things next to his bag.

Randy lays down next to and wraps his arms around me as he starts to kiss the back of my neck. "I'm gunna feel this in the morning." I'm not much of a morning person, but the night after I go out partying, which is about 5 days a week, I always feel it the next day. It's pretty funny when I have classes the next day at 11. I sigh and reach down, and take Randy's hand, which is placed on my thigh, before falling asleep.

---------------------

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.. It might be a little while before I have ch. 4 up.. Sorry, but my computer at home isn't working, and I only have my friend, Emily's house to type it up at since I leave here tomorrow.. Please R&R though.

--Lysi


	4. Day After

* * *

Title: Against The Odds

Author: Lysi a.k.a. Psychotic Chic

Rating: T

Category: Romance, Drama

Pairings: None Yet

Summary: Savannah is on the road with Randy Orton and her father. Thing is, her dad hates Randy's guts, and Michelle McCool tries anything to tear Randy and Savannah apart, so she can be with Randy. She goes as far as trying to actually kill Savannah.

Disclaimer: I own Savanna, and we all know I wish I owned that hott piece of ass, Randy Orton.. Batista would work too.

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you.. if you guys haven't figured it out yet, Savannah's dad is Undertaker.

* * *

I reach for my cell phone on the night stand and open it. I slowly open my eyes, just enough to see the on/off button, as I hold it down and shut my phone off after mt 4th call from Dad, just this morning. I look over at the clock and see that it's 9:36a.m. as I sigh and close my eyes, and make sure that Randy still has his arm wrapped around me.

* * *

"Babe, time to get up." I try to close my eyes and fall back asleep.

I feel Randy rubbing my arm as he leans down and kisses my cheek a little bit. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2."

"What are we doing today?"

"I have an autograph session in about an hour at a gym that's about 20 minutes away in like, an hour, and you said on the way home last night, well 2 this morning, that you wanted to come." I roll back over away from Randy and try to fall back asleep. "Babe, c'mon, get up."

"10 more minutes."

"Savannah."

"I'm going." I slowly sit up in bed as Randy leans over and kisses me softly. "Morning."

"If you consider 2 in the afternoon morning, then good morning to you too."

"Can you hand me my skirt–well now that I think about it, just get it and meet me in the bathroom." I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom, just in time to throw up in the toilet.

* * *

I slip on my skirt, and hold my boots in my hand as I look over at Randy. "Hun, do you remember what hotel room I'm in?" He shakes his head 'no' as I reach for my cell phone on the night stand and turn it on, as I dial Dad's cell phone number,

"Morning Savannah."

"Funny Dad. Umm, I forget what room number I'm in."

"How do you forget your room number if you're in your room right now." I bite my lip a little bit as Dad continues talking. I watch Randy sitting on the bed, motioning for me to come over as I do, and stand in front of him. He wraps his arms around my legs as Dad continues." "You are in your room right now, right?"

"That's the funny thing, Dad." I smirk down at Randy brfore continuing. "I was, but I came to Randy's room a couple of minutes ago, and I don't remember what room I was in."Randy looks up at me and shakes his head as I just shrug a little.

"Funny how you can remember his room number and you can't remember your own."

"Well, he wrote his down on a piece of a paper for me."

"618, remember that. I have to go. Bye Van." I hang up the phone and turn in Randy's grip and sit in his lap.

"You're a good liar."

"It's a talent."

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom in a pair of black baggy sweat-pants and a red spaghetti strap tank top. I grab a pair of black sandals out of my bag and slip them on. "You ready Rans?" He nods before extending his hand for me, which I take, and then grab my purse. We walk out of the hotel room as I see my dad at the end of the hall, waiting for the elevator. I let go of Randy's hand, and look back at him as he just nods. We start walking down the hall and stop when we catch up to Dad.

"Where are you two going?"

"Randy has a meet and greet, so I thought I'd tag along. It's only gunna be a couple of hours."

"Me and you are having dinner tonight at 6."_ Great, just great. He'll find out about Randy, and this will be the dinner from hell._

"Ok, I'll see you then." I lean up and kiss his cheek as Randy and I walk down the stairs, as Randy reaches over and takes my hand. When we get to the lobby floor, I walk over to the store by the entrance and grab 3 SOBE Nirvanas. I walk over to the register and pay for them before walking back over to Randy, as he takes my hand. We walk out to the parking lot and see a black limo waiting for us. The driver opens the door as Randy shakes his hand. I get in first, followed by Randy.

Randy wraps his arm around me as I snuggle into his side. I open one of my Sobes before putting the other twon on the ground by my feet. I take a sip of the one I'm holding, before closing it and placing it in my lap. He kisses the side of my head as I close my eyes. "You feeling okay, babe?"

"Ya, I'm okay. Last nights taking its toll on me."

Randy laughs a little bit before continuing. " Same, but I suck it up for my fans. Do you wanna stop and get something to eat?" I nod a little bit as he leans up and tells the driver, who pulls into a small fast food restaurant.

* * *

"Feeling better?"

"A little bit. How do you do this every week? Well, I do this about 5 times a week, but I usually don't have class until 11 or 12 the next day."

"Well, you just get used to it. Took Dave and I a while, especially when we were in Evolution, but I'm used to it now. It's like something you have to do, and you either have to give up one thing for it, or suck it up and do both. The limo pulls up in front of the gym as Randy looks over at me with a smile on his face. "You ready, baby?"

I smiles and nod as he leans over and kisses me softly. I fix his shirt collar as the driver opens the door. Randy steps out first, as he puts his hand in the limo for me to take, which I do. I step out of the limo to tons of flashing cameras and tons of fans. _Well half of this I go through on a daily basis. _Randy lets go of my hand as he wraps his arm around my waist as I lean into his side with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

"How do you feel now, babe?"

"Better. I hate the morning after partying. But thank you for being there with me this morning."

"Babe, it's no problem. Listen.." I look over at his as he takes a sip of his water. "I have to go out there and sign autographs, but I'll be back in about 2 hours." I nod as he leans over and kisses me softly, but when he tries to pull away, I don't let him, as I deepen the kiss a little bit. When I finally do let him pull away he smiles over at me. "That makes me wanna stay back here."

* * *

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye Ky." Randy walks over and greets me with a soft peck. "Hey you, how was it out there?"

"Amazing like always. My hand feels like it's gunna fall off, but that's okay. You ready to go."

I nod and look down at my watch. "Well, we have to leave, cuz I only have about an hour to get ready for dinner with Dad."

"You ready for more pictures, babe?" I shake my head no a little bit with a smile on my face as I stand up from the couch.

* * *

"What do you wanna do when you get back, babe?" I hear Randy call from the main part of my hotel room. _Well, to put it softly, what just about millions of girls all over the world wanna do, but I'm not like that, yet._

"I was thinking maybe chill in your room, watch a movie, get to know each other a little better." I can tell Randy must be smirking, as I lean my head around the doorway of the bathroom. "Not like that, babe. Not yet."

"That's actually pretty refreshing for me, for someone not to want sex right away."_Okay, I do, but if I do have sex with him, I'll feel pretty cheap. _"Babe, when you're gone, I'll bring your bags down to my room, since we both know you'll be staying there." I walk out of the bathroom, and look at Randy for his opinion. "You look hott babe. You sure you're only going out for dinner with your dad?"

I roll my eyes as I walk over to the dresser and grab my purse and slip my cell phone into it. I take my cell phone back out since Dad's calling. I answer the phone, and listen to him tell me about the restaurant he's meeting me at. I hang up the phone and look over at Randy who's giving me a sad puppy dog face.

"I'm gunna miss you, Van."

"I'll only be gone like 2 hours max, and then I'm yours for the rest of the night." I take one of his hands as I stand in front of him, as he sits on the bed. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You better, and speaking of better, you better leave now, so your dad doesn't ring my neck for making you so late." I smile at him as I lean down giving him a quick peck on the lips, before turning to walk out of the room.

* * *

A/N: what do you guys think. When I get ch. 5 up, her dad has found out about Randy and Savannah and he's not too happy about it. Don't forget to R&R 


	5. Dinner and Destruction

* * *

Title: Against The Odds

Author: Lysi a.k.a. Psychotic Chic

Rating: T

Category: Romance, Drama

Pairings: None Yet

Summary: Savannah is on the road with Randy Orton and her father. Thing is, her dad hates Randy's guts, and Michelle McCool tries anything to tear Randy and Savannah apart, so she can be with Randy. She goes as far as trying to actually kill Savannah.

Disclaimer: I own Savannah.. Wish I owned Randy and Dave, but that's okay.. WWE owns just about everyone in this story ..

A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D Ch. 5 before I leave. It's a quick ch. so I figured I'd shove it in there

* * *

I look across the table at my father as I reach onto the table and grab my strawberry daiquiri and take a sit of it. I place it back on the table and shake my head 'no', disagreeing with what he's saying. "Daddy, you don't know Randy like I do."

"Savannah, you don't really know him." _Ya, and I'm gunna listen to a biased opinion, like yours. Dad, you hate Randy's guts, so that's why you don't want me with him._ "He's not good enough for you. He's into different women every night, and he's an arrogant son-of-a-bitch, that I don't want dating my daughter."

I slowly look back at Dad, and shake my head again. "Did you ask me to come out tonight so you could shit talk my boyfriend behind my back?" He goes to say something as I put my hand up, stopping him. "You weren't there for me when I was growing up to criticize my boyfriends, so you decide to start when I'm a 21 year-old woman!"

"You're hardly a woman, Savannah."

"And how would you know that Dad? I might come on the road with you for 2 ½ months over the summer, but I spend probably 1/4 of the time with you. Give me two good, really good reasons why I shouldn't date Randy."

"He uses women, Savannah. And have you noticed how damn arrogant he is. Plus he could probably have about 5 kids out there right now, that he doesn't know about cuz he's slept with so many women."

"You don't know him dad. You're basing your bullshit answers on things people say about his character on TV. He isn't that character in reality dad.

"Why do you have to pick one of the few people I hate in the business, hell in the world to date. Why couldn't you date Dave or someone else."

"This always has to be about you, doesn't it, Dad?" I shake my head and run a hand through my hair, as I continue. "Can't I do something for myself for a change? " I look away from Dad as tears form in my eyes. I get enough strength to hold them back as I look back up at him for a second. "I'm done here. I'm going back to the hotel."

"You haven't had dinner yet."

"I'll order something when I get back to the hotel." I reach down by my chair and grab my purse and place it in my lap.

"You know you could have changed the subject."

"I tried, twice, but you just brought it back to shit talking Randy, so I'm done." I stand up from the table and walk out of the restaurant. As I walk down the street, I reach into my purse and grab my cell phone, and then dial Randy's cell phone number. "Hey, I'm on my way back."

"You're early, what happened?"

"Long story, and I don't really wanna talk about it right now. But I'll tell you when I get back to the hotel."

"Are you okay, though?"

"Ya, I'm okay. You're in 754 right?"

"Yup, but take your time coming up."

"K.. Bye Rans." I hang up the phone and take my time walking back to the hotel.

* * *

A/N: two in one day.. Well one morning.. Please R&R :D

-- Lysi


	6. 21 Questions

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Against The Odds

**Author:** Lysi a.k.a. 20 Shot2Pieces 08

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Romance, Drama

**Pairings:** None Yet

**Summary:** Savannah is on the road with Randy Orton and her father. Thing is, her dad hates Randy's guts, and Michelle McCool tries anything to tear Randy and Savannah apart, so she can be with Randy. She goes as far as trying to actually kill Savannah.

**Disclaimer: **I own Savannah and Kyle..if only I owned Randy...

**A/N: **SORRY! I'm so sorry it took this long to update.. We had to get a new computer and we didnt get it until last week, and I've been tied up with homework, so I havn't been able to update.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I look around the room to make sure everything's set up, and in the right spot. I open the door to the balcony and pour champagne into the two glasses on the table.

I walk back into the main part of the hotel room, and light the candles sitting by the TV, and spreading out all around the room. I walk over to the door and flip the light switch, shutting the lights off, as I walk back out onto the balcony, leaning back against the balcony gate, waiting for Savannah to get back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Savannah's P.O.V.**

I step out of the elevator, as I start walking down the hall to Randy's hotel room. I reach into my purse and try to find my room key, as I finally do, and pull it out. I reach Randy's room, as I slide the key card through the card slot, as the light above it turns green.

I walk into the hotel room, and notice the lights are off, and the room is being lit by candles. I see Randy walk in from the balcony towards me as I place my purse down on Dave's bed. Randy puts his hands on each side of my waist, as I look up at him, about to cry. "Van, don't cry, babe."

"Thank you." Randy smiles down at me as he leans down and kisses my forehead, slowly, and softly. He takes his hands off of my waist as he leads me out onto the balcony. He grabs one glass of champagne, and hands it to me, as he takes the other. He pulls out my seat as I smile and sit down, and then watch him sit down across from me.

"What happened at dinner?"

I shake my head and look out on the beautiful scenery, and then look back at Randy, who's sitting across from me, seeming concerned. "It started out fine, but then he started on you.. I guess he found out we're dating."

"I take it he doesn't like the fact that his enemy is with his daughter."

"I don't care though. He doesn't get to run my life, and tell me who I can or can't date." I take a sip of my champagne and then place it back on the table. "I get it that you two have problems or whatever, but I don't wanna be dragged into them. And I don't want them ruining us."

"Van, I promise you, they won't. Your father might hate me, and think I'm not good enough for you, but what does her know? He doesn't know what good enough for you." I smile over at him as he takes my hand. "Do you wanna order food?"

I shake my head no. "I'm fine. Let's go inside and we can do that getting to know each other thing we planned on."

He smiles as me and I get up from my seat, and walk over to Randy. He stands up as I take his hand as we walk into the hotel room. I push Randy down on the bed, as he lays back, only for me to climb onto the bed and straddle him.

I lean down, kissing him softly, as his hand makes its way up the back of my shirt. I kick my shoes off as I get more into the kiss. I pull back for a second as Randy starts kissing my neck as he slowly moves to my shoulder.

I get off the bed, as Randy sits up, looking at me confused. "Where you going, Vannah?"

I flip the light switch on as I walk over to my suitcases. I open my red one and pull out one of my Red Sox jerseys. I slip off my skirt since I have short shorts on underneath. I then take off my tank top, and slip on my Matt Clement jersey. "Red Sox fan?"

"Die-hard. Got a problem with it, Orton?"

"Well, I'm more of a Cardinal's guy."

"I get it.. I'm sorry we kicked your ass in the World Series." I smile as I reach back into my bag and pull out my Cardinal's shirt. "It's not because of you.. I like them too, just not as much as my Red Sox. They've been my favorite since I was about 4, even though I lived in Texas." I toss the shirt back into my bag as I walk back over to the bed. I crawl up to Randy who's sitting back against the backboard with just a pair of jeans on. I smirk as I reach him, and lay across his waist. "Rans, you can start. Ask me anything."

"Anything?" I smile and nod as you can see his eyes light up. "Virgin?" I shake my head 'no' as I bite at my lower lip. "Since when?"

"Since I was 14. Sorta.. It wasn't my choice."

"Wait, you were --" I nod my head as I fight back tears. "Van, babe, I am so sorry."

"I've gotten past it, for the most part. I mean, its a big part of my childhood, and my step-father ruined my life because of this."

Randy sits there in disbelief, as he takes my hand. "It was your step-dad?" I nod as Randy leans down and kisses my forehead.

"It's made me who I am today, so it isn't that bad, I guess.. when you look at the whole picture.My turn, now. What's your ideal girl like?"

"Tall, about 5'8/ 5'9, blonde, blue eyes, thin, but not grossly thin, umm.. D cup maybe, size 3 pants."

"Good luck finding a real chick with a D cup and size three pants."

"And you are..."

I smile at him and stick my tongue out at him. "D cup, size 7. And I have green eyes, not blue."

"Pants size, it doesn't show." I try not to blush, but I still can tell I do. Randy pushes my bangs out of my face as he smiles down at me. "What's your ideal guy?"

"Miz of Johnny Damon, Pierre Bouvier, Joel Madden, and Tom Brady."

"How close to that am I?"

"Pretty close as far as I can tell. Athletic like Damon and Brady, brunette like all of them, and gorgeous eyes like Brady. But you have some qualities I don't know too much about with the other guys."

"And those are.." I just smile up at him as he nods, understanding what I mean. He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips.

I ponder on a question for a second, and then think of a good one. "If you weren't in the WWE, what would you be doing?"

"I'd probably still be in the Marines. How many boyfriends have you had in the past 5 years?"

"Since I was 16?" Randy nods as I try to think back. "5, I think. Dated Jason for about 8 months, til I was 17, Shaun until I moved to Massachusetts, so almost 6 months. Matt for a little over a year, Chris for 4 months. And then John for over a year and a half." My turn. How long is your longest relationship?"

"14 Months. My college girlfriend, until she said her parents said we should break up. I went along with it, until I saw her with one of my buddies while I was out with the guys for some pool." He smiles down at me, like it was okay, as I smile up at him. "What about you. What's your longest?"

"Almost 20 months, with John. It actually ended a few months ago. We were so alike that it worked, ya know. What traits do you look for in a girl?"

"She has to be able to make me laugh, and is down to earth. What's your life been like so far?"

"Born in 1984, in Waco, Texas. My parents were never married, but lived together until my dad wanted to pursue wrestling full time. When I was 9, my mom starting dating this guy, Hampton, and got married to him when I was 12. My half-brother, Cody was born when I was 13. I graduated from high school with honors at 17, and from there I went to UMASS Amheart with my best friend in the entire world, Brandon. The next year, my twin half-sisters, Melissa and Jennifer were born, and I've been coming on the road with my dad since I was about 15. Is it true, that you only dated college girls in high school?"

Randy shakes his head 'no' as I raise my eyebrow. "Nah, I only dated one college girl in high school. Senior year, I did, only for 3 months."

I hear the door open, as I look over to the door way and see Dave walking in. He walks over to his bed and picks up my purse and holds it in the air, as I smile over at him. "Can you toss it on my bag, please? Your boy was Mr. Romance tonight, and I just put it there."

"Whatever, Van. Am I interupting something here?"

Randy and I both shake out heads, 'no'. "We were just talking."

"Right.." I roll my eyes at him as he lets out a soft laugh. "Van, how did dinner with your dad go?"

"Just as you said. It was horrible. I should have know. I know my father, so I should have figured he'd find out, but I wasn't thinking. He was shit talking Randy the entire time." I sit up in Randy's lap as he wraps his arms around my waist as I rest my head on his shoulder. "I'm gunna go brush my teeth and get ready for bed."

"I'm gunna head to bed too. It isn't the same without you two, you need to come out with me next time."

"Why man?" I get off the bed as Randy continues to talk. I reach into my bag and pull out my toothbrush, toothpaste, and my face wash. "It's only you picking up the ladie."

I smile over at him as I walk into the bathroom. "Vannah, I'm getting you up early tomorrow to pack before we leave. "

I take the toothbrush out of my mouth as I look around the corner to Dave. "I'm not the one who made the bathroom this messy." I continue to brush my teeth and then spit out the excess toothpaste in my mouth. "And Dave, that's a funny joke. If you plan on getting me up before noon, dream on, love."

"True Rans- we don't want a cranky pageant queen in our car."

"Pageant queen? You never said anything about that Van."

"I thought I did. Plus I don't like bragging."

"Bragging? Vannah, you won Miss Teen USA."

"Davey, that was 3 years ago."

"Still." I roll my eyes and dry off my face. I grab my stuff and walk back out to my bag and toss them back in.

I crawl onto the end of the bed and sit with on my legs. "I was into pageants since I was about 5, and won my first one when I was 8. I won Miss Waco when I was 16, and then I went on to win Miss Texas at 17. I entered Miss Teen USA the next year, and won. I don't participate in them anymore, though."

"You should, babe. And you should have told me this before, cuz it's awesome."

"I won what I wanted, and I got my voice out there on the topics I care about. I proved that teens can make a difference in this world." I crawl up to the top of the bed, next to Randy, as I lay down next to him. After Randy and Dave blow out all the candles in the room, Randy lays down next to me and wraps his arm around my waist. I look over at Dave, who's packing his stuff. "David, take your time with you luggage, cuz then you can sleep in later tomorrow."

"Won't happen, babe. He can be up til 5 and still get up in time to leave.We've done it before."

"Quite a few times.Van, I know you hate getting up early, but I'm waking you two lovebirds up early, so we can be out of here by 10, 10:15, the latest." I look over at the clock and see that is's 1:07am, as I let out a groan. I roll over, facing Randy, so I'm away from the light as I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. Randy kisses my forehead as I feel him readjust in bed. "Rando -- get your shit together." I open my eyes slightly and see Randy flip Dave off. The next thing I know, I have a pillow over my head."

"Jesus, you have shitty aim. And to believe you played baseball."

"Can it Vannah. Go to sleep so I can wake you up in 7 hours for breakfast."

"Breakfast isn't in my vocabulary."

"And why not?"

"You know I don't get up til, 11, the earliest, and by then its time for lunch."

"Whatever. Go to sleep. This should be fun pulling you two out of bed." I grab the pillow off of my head and throw it towards Dave's voice, as I can hear him laughing. "Yeah, you played softball."

"Dave, let her sleep, and me for that matter." I smile and lean over kissing Randy softly, which slowly becomes more passionate. I feel the pillow fall onto my arm, which is on Randy's side. "Don't babe. If you stop talking, he eventually will."

I giggle slightly as I I roll over, shutting off the light next to the bed. I lean back in Randy's arms and get comfortable before closing my eyes to try to go to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. R&R this one, as well as 'Face the Music'.. I'm gunna be updating more often, and putting up new stories.

-Lyss


End file.
